1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among image forming apparatuses such as copiers and printers using electrophotography or the like, an image forming apparatus of a so-called process cartridge type is known in which replacement parts such as a photoreceptor drum, a charging device and a developing device are integrated into a unit so that the user can detachably attach the unit to the image forming apparatus body